twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CaduRyaq
Appearances Chart Deployment Progress I have deployed the chart for the top characters, and I will continue to deploy for the remainder as time permits. Some characters have ambiguous identities (ex. Euchre, Master Mage, etc.), so i'll save them for last. --CaduRyaq 20:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Charts are in place for the easy to define characters --CaduRyaq 18:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, its me :D Hi I saw your feedback and liked it but, there are many problems with Raine, she is a Keidran not half human half keidran, she is a human because she is under suppresion spell by her mother, she is like that because her father (Euchure) is a keidran under a disguse spell and had a baby, raine. He did not know the spell might cause him to have a child. She is cursed in keidran but under suppresion spell she is a human, I won't change it my-self because I might be wrong somewhere, and I hope you could understand that, have a nice day! :D ' '''XBLACKKNIGHT98X, Reguards! : It's difficult to say for sure exactly what she is, though for the moment it seems her natural state is Keidran, except if the enchanted shackles intervene. I would leave that part of the article alone for now, until her sub-plot progresses further. Article discussion usually goes on the talk page of the article, just for future reference. --CaduRyaq (talk) 11:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Adelaide You said if I needed help to leave a message, so here it is. On King Adelaide's page, it says that Madelyn is her daughter. There is no note of this on Madelyn Adelaides page nor is this specified in the comic. I was just hoping for some help finding sorce info for this so that the note of them being blood kin is confirmed as Canon. As it is right now, there is an unverified piece of information on a main page. Thank you for your time. JerichoRCDF (talk) 00:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : Hi. The reference material most pages use is the comic itself. I would think the claim is justified by the same name, and the position she was allowed during Keith's trial. I can't find a specific reference of who her mother is. It's possible however that someone asked Tom about it, and the information was released that way. Unless you can verify the information now, it would be best to remove it or edit it to make it more clear that they have the same last name, but their familiarity is unknown. --CaduRyaq (talk) 11:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ~ SirProudNoob Since I'm going to be asking you a lot of questions and sending a lot of suggestions, I'm going to go ahead and make a section for me, so I don't clutter your talk page. Character Pages *In terms of '''standardization', I think that the From the Author sections I've been making would be best as the first thing on the pages. This might cause some issues with formatting, as nearly every page has an unformatted text paragraph giving more-or-less updated descriptions that I'm not sure how to categorize. : Formatting looks ok on the articles I've looked at. --CaduRyaq (talk) 11:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *So basically, if I'm making any formatting changes that you think aren't beneficial, please tell me so I can change them to something better. Patrolling the Twokinds wikia just became a hobby of mine, so I should be able to fix them fairly quickly. Thanks for your time. (Also, I apologize for the number of edits and the frequency of them. I have some free time right now, although it will not always be the case) ~ SirProudNoob (talk) 03:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions For Main Page Design * I think the voting-incentive wallpaper can probably be used instead of the picture being used for the background of the whole wiki right now, or maybe something else wallpaper style from deviantART (with Tom's permission, of course). It's blurry and a little distracting (although it does fit the color scheme). * The tabs on top need to be fixed. There's a few repeats of stuff, and the formatting is off. Some of the tabs are still named in wiki-form, with underscores instead of spaces, and capitalization in weird places. * Close the poll for the favorite character (obviously won by Flora :P ) and start a new one for favorite couple. Could include: ** Trace & Flora ** Trace & Saria ** Keith & Laura ** Keith & Natani ** Eric & Kat (not really both ways, but it'd be fun to have it here, too) ** Mike & Evals (not necessary, just for the laughs) * A box for Tom's Twitter feed (I know it's repetitive, because his Twitter is linked to his deviantART as well, but I think it'd fit well underneath the website feed). Not entirely sure if this is possible, but it'd be cool. : I'll work on these. Unfortunately it's a busy time for me right now, but I should be able to do something soon. --CaduRyaq (talk) 22:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Poll has been changed; old poll data has been saved on the new Polls page. It seems twitter discontinued its RSS feeds. I'm exploring getting one through a 3rd party service. --CaduRyaq (talk) 19:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : I figured out that MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation is the page that defines the navigation bar visible under the Wikia theme (the default). I don't actually see the bar, since I have Monobook configured. --CaduRyaq (talk) 19:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If we get the UI and feel updated, maybe we can ask Tom to tweet the wikia, so it can get some more traffic. I'm not sure everyone knows about this. I haven't ever seen any edits from Tom either, but I suppose that's the job of the fans. I hope he knows the wikia even exists... ~ SirProudNoob (talk) 04:21, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : I would imagine that he does, it's been around for a while. Regardless, if we improve things a lot, it might be good to notify him of that. --CaduRyaq (talk) 22:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC)